goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Lumpkin Gets In Trouble Really Big Time
Lumpkin Gets In Trouble Really Big Time was a GoAnimate! episode. Plot Lumpkin decides to rip his Winnie the Pooh dolls while Minky, Ako, and their parents go shopping. When they get back, they ground Lumpkin and Dad calls lots of nephews on the phone. Then they poop on Lumpkin. Then Lumpkin gets sent to jail. Cast *Lumpkin (played by Charlie) *Dad (played by Eric) *Mom (played by Julie) *Minky (played by Shy Girl) *Ako (played by Shy Girl) *Mickey Mouse (played by David) *Winnie the Pooh (played by Eric) *Alvin (played by Tween Girl) *Greg (played by Charlie) *Barney (played by Kidaroo) *Philip J Fry (played by Paul) *Maggie (played by Kimberly) *Keith (played by David) *Warren (played by Brian) *Bill Gates (played by Diesel) *Paulina (played by Tween Girl) *Zack (played by David) *Snow Wade (played by Belle) Transcript *Mom: Lumpkin, please be a good bear while we go shopping. *(Dad, Mom, Minky, and Ako leave) *Lumpkin: I got an idea. I'll go rip some Winnie the Pooh dolls. *(30 Minutes later) *(Dad, Mom, Minky, and Ako see the ripped Winnie the Pooh dolls) *Dad: Oh my god. Lumpkin ripped all his Winnie the Pooh dolls. *Mom: He was such a terrible bear. *Minky: Wow, look at all the dolls he ripped. *Ako: Minky was right, Lumpkin. You're grounded for infinity centuries. *Dad: That means we're calling Mickey Mouse on the phone. *Lumpkin: Please don't do it! *Dad: Hello Mickey. Lumpkin needs a punishment. *Mickey: You are in huge trouble! You're grounded for a long time! *Dad: Next, we are calling Winnie the Pooh on the phone. *Lumpkin: BUT I AM SORRY!! *Dad: Hello Pooh: Our son Lumpkin needs a punishment. *Pooh: You're grounded for infinity centuries. You have not been good. *Dad: This time, we will call the Chipmunks on the phone. *Lumpkin: PLEASE STOP!! *Dad: Hello Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Lumpkin did terrible. *Alvin: YOU'RE IN DEAD MEAT!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR INFINITY CENTURIES!! *Dad: We are calling the Wiggles on the phone. *Lumpkin: I AM NOT GONNA SEE THEM!! *Dad: Hello Greg, Murray, Anthony, and Jeff. You should come over. *Greg: I am mad for what you did. You're grounded for infinity centuries. *Dad: Let's call Barney. *Lumpkin: THIS IS A DISASTER!! *Dad: Hello Barney. Lumpkin ripped his Winnie the Pooh dolls. *Barney: How dare you rip your Winnie the Pooh dolls! You will be getting punishments for the rest of your life! *Dad: Now we will call Philip J Fry on the phone. *Lumpkin: NO!! NOT THAT NEPHEW!! *Dad: Hello Fry. Lumpkin has done terrible. *Fry: That's what happens when you rip your Winnie the Pooh dolls. *Dad: It's time to call Maggie and her friends on the phone. *Lumpkin: PLEASE STOP IT!! *Dad: Hello Beast, Hamilton, and Maggie. Lumpkin has just ripped his Winnie the Pooh dolls. *Maggie: That's what you get for ripping your Winnie the Pooh dolls. *Dad: Time to call Keith and Derek on the phone. *Lumpkin: STOP!! STOP IT!! *Dad: Hello Keith and Derek. Lumpkin did a terrible job. *Keith: YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID, YOU NAUGHTY BEAR!! *Dad: Now it's the time to call Warren on the phone. *Lumpkin: OH NO!! *Dad: Hello Warren. Can you ground Lumpkin? Thanks. *Warren: YOU HAVE GONE BEYOND TOO FAR!! YOU ARE SEVERELY GROUNDED!! *Dad: Now it's time to call Bill Gates on the phone. *Lumpkin: OH COME ON!! *Dad: Hello Bill. This is important. You must ground Lumpkin. *Bill: This what happens when you rip your Winnie the Pooh dolls. *Dad: Let me call Zack on the phone. *Lumpkin: YOU ARE CALLING TOO MUCH NEPHEWS!! *Dad: Hello Zack. Hurry on over. Thanks. *Zack: You are such a naughty bear. You're grounded for infinity centuries. *Dad: Now's the time to call Paulina and Amber. *Lumpkin: NOT THESE NEPHEWS!! *Dad: Hello Paulina and Amber. Please come over. You have to ground Lumpkin. *Paulina: You're in a lot of trouble. You will get no more Disney everything. *Dad: Finally, we will call Snow Wade and Aloysious on the phone. *Lumpkin: BUT I'M VERY SORRY!! *Dad: Hello Snow Wade and Aloysious. You need to come over. Lumpkin was such a terrible bear. *Snow Wade: This is what you get for ripping your Winnie the Pooh dolls. *Dad: Lay down now. *(Lumpkin lays down) *Dad: Time for us, your siblings, Mickey, Pooh, the Chipmunks, the Wiggles, Barney, Fry, Beast, Hamilton, Maggie, Keith, Derek, Warren, Paulina, Amber, Snow Wade, and Aloysious to poop on you. *Lumpkin: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!! Please stop!! I'm sorry!! *(Dad, Mom, Minky, Ako, Mickey, Pooh, the Chipmunks, the Wiggles, Barney, Fry, Beast, Hamilton, Maggie, Keith, Derek, Warren, Paulina, Amber, Snow Wade, and Aloysious poop on Lumpkin) *Dad: Thanks everyone. You can go home now. *Mickey, Pooh, the Chipmunks, the Wiggles, Barney, Fry, Beast, Hamilton, Maggie, Keith, Derek, Warren, Paulina, Amber, Snow Wade, and Aloysious: All right. *(Mickey, Pooh, the Chipmunks, the Wiggles, Barney, Fry, Beast, Hamilton, Maggie, Keith, Derek, Warren, Paulina, Amber, Snow Wade, and Aloysious leave) *Mom: Now we will play the Buena Vista Television music. *Lumpkin: That will make my ears bleed. *(Mom gets the radio and plays the Buena Vista Television music) *Lumpkin: Ooowwwww!! My ears!! *Dad: Go to your room now!! And start watching childrens shows!! *Minky: You'll be watching them for the rest of your life. *Ako: Start watching them now!! *Lumpkin: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! * Category:Grounded Stuff